Infirmary
by aikocchan
Summary: Perasaan Yagyuu yang tak terbalas pada Bunta, akankah berakhir bahagia saat tahu pemilik rambut merah itu lebih memilih Niou? Warning: RAPE, Lemon. RajiFict: Review & Request


**~RajiFict 7th Episode~**

~_**Opening: Last Game - Yukimura Seiiichi & Echizen Ryoma**_~

**Aiko**: _Minna-minna_! Kembali lagi dengan Aiko di **Rajifict** di episode ke tujuh! Tanpa terasa, banyak review yang telah kami bahas di sini... Hiks... dan mereka semua telah menjadi penyemangat bagi sayah dalam berkarya. _Ima made mo, arigatou gozaitashimasu_.

_Hai', ima wa, _**Yanagi Renji**_-san to issho ni, **RajiFict** wo... kiite kudasai~!_

~**Opening again**~

**Yanagi**: _Hai'! Yanagi to moshimasu_.

**Aiko**: _Douzo, Yanagi-san! Jaa, REVIEW wo yomimashita ka?_

**Yanagi**: _Un~ Jaa, hajimemasho ne?_

**Aiko**: _Kochira koso_.

**Yanagi**: _Hajime kara_, **Furejahimitsu-san** _deshita!_

**Aiko**: _Doumo ne, Yanagi-san~ Hai', Yomita yo, **Acha-san kara**~_

Ah! Ada apa dengan gaya bahasa saya? lebay kah? *_ngaku_*

Wah! Suka _**HETALIA**_? Sama! XD *maniak _**Spain - Romano***_

Wah, bahasa inggris-ne lancar tenan... Mas Yanagi, boleh minta _translate_? :D *_ditendang_*

**Yanagi**: _Sono koto wa... mou... iu koto janai shi yo~ Kochira wa, sugi no Review_.

**Aiko**: _Gomenna, hai'! Sugi wa, _**AoRyuu-senpai**_ kara!_

Wah! Saya memang sukanya **Yagyuu-Niou**, tapi, Niou-Bunta juga imut~! XD Berhubung imej pertama yang dibangun dari musical, jadi... saya ngerasa cocok **Baba-Masa** aja gitu~ XD Maaf ne, saya juga suka **Niou-Bunta** kok~ :D

**Yanagi**: _Sandai me no Review wa, _**Kiriyama-san**_ kara..._

**Aiko**: Hai'! Kiri-senpai kara~ Yomita yo~

Mari kita jawab.

Yah, kalo misal Marui gak meninggal, bukan cerita sedih donk jadinya? (^^;) Maaf ya, kali ini Bun-chan harus saya 'tewaskan' dulu... *dibantai*

Ah! Request ya? Saya catat dulu ne? Untuk kelanjutannya, silahkan tulis di dinding FB saya tentang Pairing, Rated, dan Genre. Untuk memudahkan saya menjalin ceritanya.. Sankyuu~~

**Yanagi**: _Ano... REQUESUTO ga... honto ni takusan desu ne?_

**Aiko**: _Ah~ sousou~ dattara, atashi ga motto ni shiawase deshita_.

**Yanagi**: _Yokatta ne. Ah! Datte, tabemasu ga wasurenai kudasai_.

**Aiko**: _Hai'! Mochiron!_

**Yanagi**:_ Saigo no review ni arimasu~_

**Aiko**: _Hai'! _**Yui-san**_ kara! XD_

Arigatou atas favorite-nya! XD

**Yanagi**: Semua_ review_ sudah kami bahas, termia kasih untuk semuanya...

**Aiko**: Hai'! Terima kasih banyaaak~! XD

**Yanagi**: _Jaa_, untuk sesi terakhir, silahkan ceritakan tentang Fic ini, _sensei._

**Aiko**: Hai', arigatou. Ini Fic **Yagyuu-Bunta**, request dari** Kiri-senpai**. Fuwaahh~! **Rated M** bo'~ Si senpai kagak tauk apa ya, kalo saya lagi tobat...? *_dilindes_* Heheh, _demo daijoubu_. Kebetulan ada ide aja...

**Yanagi**: ide dari mana lagi?

**Aiko**: Pas cuci piring! Keren kan tuh? *_digampar geta_*

**Yanagi**: 23756% ini ngaco.

**Aiko**: _Chigaimasen da naaa~ _Iyah, ngaco banget deh kayaknya. Dibuat saat seaya sedang menderita akibat perceraian antara saya dengan Mas **Honda Keisuke**-san yang dilancarkan sepihak oleh para bedebah Paraguay... *_dibom orang Paraguay_* Lalu, disaat yang bersamaan, saya menderita demam tinggi yang di sebut sensei sebagai '**DarTing**' Darah Tinggi...

**Yanagi**: Makanya bu, jangan marah-marah...

**Aiko**: _Uruse!_ Lalu, saat itu juga, Aiko tengah menderita **kanker stadium tinggi**, karena sang Papah belum gajian, disaat liburan. _Dakara_, hargailah Fic yang lahir dari penderitaan ini... *_tanpa yang disebutkan diatas pun, Aiko sudah menderita kok_... ^^*

**Yanagi**: Lalu, ada pesan-pesan khusus?

**Aiko**: Buat Kiri-senpai... _Dekita!_ Sudah selesai, silahkan di ripiuw... Buat yang lain, silahkan ripiuw~ **Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka YAOI, apalagi ini rated M. Tutup tab-nya kalau gak suka Marui saya perkosa. Banting monitornya, kalo mau nge-flame karena ini request Kiri-senpai. Jaga baik-baik**... Udah itu aja... (^^)

**Yanagi**:_ Jaa_! **Rajifict** sampai sini dulu... Silahkan jika ingin request dan permintaan tamu **RajiFict** minggu depan~

**Aiko**: Baik lewat inbox, maupun FB message / wall. Akan saya catat.

**Yanagi**: Bagi yang sudah _request_ namun belum dilaksanakan, selamat menunggu, karena sensei ini sangat pelupa.

**Aiko**: *_jitak Yanagi_* Bagi yang sudah request, seperti **Yui-san** untuk '**Tezu-Fuji**' nya, Lalu yang lainnya yang saya lupa, silahkan _request_ melalui review ini, atau dengan message.

**Pairing:  
**

**Rated:**

**Genre:**

Tolong ya, formatnya... biar saya lebih gampang menjalin ceritanya. Sankyuu...

**Yanagi**: Tetap dukung kami, di acara _**RajiFict**_ selanjutnya.

**Aiko**: Terus dengarkan _**RajiFict**_ yaa~

**Yanagi**: _Jaa, sugi no Fanfiction ni..._

**Aiko**: _Mata aimasho!_

**Yanagi**: _Jaa ne!_

**Aiko**: _Bye-byee~~!_

_**~Closing: Sabishii Nettaigyo - Sanada Genichirou & Tezuka Kunimitsu~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title**: Infirmary

**Writer**: Honda Aiko *sebelum cerai*

**Disclaimer**: Pak'de Konomi, yang pada tanggal 26 Juni kemarin genap bertambah usia... (gak tauk berapa...) *ditabok teflon*

**Genre**: School-Life, RAPE, Romance

**Theme Song**: _TegoMasu - Kataomoi no Chiisana Koi_ [Perasaan Cinta Kecil yang tak Terbalas]

**Current Mode**: Sakit... tanda-tanda bakal hiatus... (T_T)

**Warning**: RAPE! Perkosaaan! Darah~ YAOI! Lemon, smut, dan sebangsanya deh~

**Note**: Saat-saat di Rikkai aja. Yagyuu mempunyai perasaan terpendam dengan Bunta ternyata. RAPE! Setelah Aiko puas melihat adegan perkosaan disebuah doujin. Muwahahahaah *author sarap* Entah kenapa, sejak itu, demen cerita RAPE... :P *dihajar massa*

_**

* * *

**_

**眠れないほど好きです**  
[_Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu mencintaimu..._]

_**-RikkaiDai Fuzoku, Tahun Pertama, Musim Semi-**  
_

"Yak! Mulai dengan perkenalan masing-masing!"

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama training bagi para murid tahun pertama yang baru mulai menjajal jadi anggota klub tennis Rikkai.

"**_Yagyuu Hiroshi_**, kelas 1-3. Mohon bantuannya,"

Awal yang cukup membosankan, menurut pemuda berkacamata ini -Yagyuu, karena tidak ada suatu yang menantang _adrenalin_-nya di sini.

"_**Marui Bunta**_, kelas 1-3. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya~"

Yagyuu menoleh pada seorang anak yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri.  
Seorang anak laki-laki yang -sekitar- 5 cm lebih pendek darinya, berambut merah, dan berada selisih 3 orang dari samping kanannya.

"_Warna yang aneh,_" gumamnya dalam hati, pada rambutnya yang semerah darah itu.

Walau mereka satu kelas, tidak ada percakapan berarti yang pernah dilakukan. Tak hanya itu, bertukar sapa pun jarang. Hanya ketika kepepet saat bertemu dilorong, yang mengharuskan mereka menyapanya untuk melunturkan imej sombong -pikir Yagyuu.

Entahlah ini bawaan atau kutukkan. Namun Yagyuu, bukan tipe orang yang mudah mencair dengan yang lainnya. Ia cukup sendirian.

Sedang Bunta. Lihatlah... belum ada satu minggu perkenalan, ia sudah berbagi permen pada yang lainnya. Bahkan, saling bertukar cerita dengan hampir seluruh murid kelas 2-3 -kecuali diri Yagyuu.  
Pernah ia mencoba mengajak Yagyuu untuk makan siang bersama, namun ditolaknya dengan alasan ingin ke perpustakaan.

Sungguh, dua orang yang sangat berbeda...

_**-RikkaiDai Fuzoku, Tahun Ke-2, Pengumuman Anggota Reguler-**_

Sudah memasuki tahun kedua mereka di Rikkai. Para senpai tahun ketiga yang kemarin berlaga di pertandingan Nasional -dan membawa Rikkai pada kemenangan pertama di Nasional, sudah memasuki fase SMA.

"Kami umumkan Yukimura Seiichi, 2-1, menjadi kapten di klub ini,"

Dan Yukimura, jenius tahun pertama bersama '_profesor_' dan '_kaisar_', yang berhasil membawa Rikkai pada kemenangan pertama di Nasional, mendapat julukan baru 'Sannin Dai no Rikkai' (Rikkai's Big Three).

"Dan para anggota lainnya yang berhasil masuk ke tim reguler adalah..."

Dimulailah penyebutan nama-nama para Anggota yang akan di'habisi' untuk Pertandingan Nasional berikutnya.

"Niou Masaraharu, 2-2,"

Melangkahlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak. Sang Trickster.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, 2-3,"

"_Sialnya diriku..._" desah Yagyuu

"Kuwahara Jackal, 2-2,"

Murid pindahan dari Brazil berkulit gelap itu.

"Marui Bunta, 2-3,"

Dapat kulihat ekspersi si rambut merah itu. Tersenyum cerah. Bahagia sekali -sepertinya.

"Apa untungnya memasuki area _Regular_?"

* * *

"Hari ini, para tahun pertama, ayunkan raket kalian! 100 kali!, Tahun kedua! Lakukan pemanasan! keliling lapangan, 50 kali! Lalu berlatih di court B,D, F, dan,G! Anggota Regular! Pemanasan! Keliling lapangan 70 kali! Lakukan latihan double pair! Di court A, C, dan E!"

Seperti biasa, Yukimura menyajikan menu latihan yang... cukup serius.

Tanpa memikirkan siapa pasangan _double_-nya kelak, Yagyuu pun mengikuti anggota lainnya untuk berlari.  
Langit siang ini cukup panas. Sehingga cukup membuat seragam reguler Yagyuu basah dengan peluh yang menyelinap dibalik serat-serat kain.

"Sial, handuk yang kuletakkan di atas kasur tadi tidak kubawa..." gerutunya kesal setelah membongkar habis tas bawaannya yang isinya sudah berhamburan di pinggir lapangan.  
"Ano, aku bawa dua," ujar seseorang.  
"Marui-kun?" dan itu adalah si rambut merah Bunta.  
"Kau mau memakainya?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah handuk putih bersih.

Sempat tumbuh ragu dalam hati Yagyuu. Sampai akhirnya Ia beranikan diri untuk menyentuhnya dengan alibi ingin mengeringkan tubuhnya yang mulai meleleh, dan menghindarkan kemungkinan bau badan.

"Terima kasih. Nanti... akan ku cuci..."

**優しい その言葉に, うつむく ほてった顔**  
[_Kebaikan kata-katamu, yang selalu membuat wajahku memerah..._]

"_Such a care-person..._" itulah yang tertanam dalam pikiran Yagyuu kini tentang dirinya. Orang yang berani berbagi...

* * *

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai pertandingan 'Double-Pair', akan ku umumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian," ujar Yukimura sembari mulai menatap para reguler satu persatu yang tengah berjajar di hadapannya.

"Yagyuu, kau berpasangan dengan Niou, dan Jackal! Kau dengan Marui. Kalian, berlatihlah di court D!" perintahnya.

Namun... mulai saat itu... Niou-lah yang paling dekat denga Yagyuu. Bukan Bunta...

_**-Rikkai, Suatu Siang di Bulan September-**_

Siang yang panas. Padahal musim gugur sudah tiba. Namun dinginnya terkalahkan oleh sengatan sinar matahari yang terik.

_-DRRRTT~ DDRRRTT~_

Ponsel yang Yagyuu letakkan dalam tas perlengkapan pun bergetar saat dirinya dan beberapa anggota reguler lainnya tengah berganti baju.

"Yagyuu-kun, ponselmu berdering," ujar Yukimura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laporan bulanan tim.

Tanpa menjawab, Yagyuu membiarkan seragam yang telah dibuka kancingnya itu, dan mengangkat panggilan -yang tertera dimonitor ponsel- dari Niou.

"Ya?" jawabnya setelah membuka flip ponsel.  
"Yagyuu-kun, bisakah kau laporkan pada Buchou, kalau hari ini aku tak dapat hadir?"  
Yagyuu berdeham sejenak -mengumpulkan lendir pada tenggorokannya yang kering ini untuk berbicara, "atas alasan apa?"  
"Hari ini, aku sedang tidak fit. Maka itu... untuk hari ini saja, aku... akan meliburkan diri sejenak,"

Setelah bertanya, panggilan itu Yagyuu ubah mode-nya menjadi '_loud-speaker_', sehingga seisi ruangan klub dapat mendengar alasan Niou.

"Buchou, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Yagyuu pada Yukimura yang masih sibuk.  
Ia mengangguk sebentar, "katakan pada Niou, bahwa besok, ia harus training dua kali lipat dari hari ini,"  
"Kata Yukimura, kau harus membayar training hari ini, esok hari," ujar Yagyuu menyampaikan 'wejangan' sang kapten klub itu.  
"Are~~? Baiklah~"

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

"Hari ini pun, banyak yang tidak hadir ya?" ujar Yanagi sembari memasukkan kepalanya pada lubang kerah seragam reguler Rikkai.  
"Un, Jackal-kun pun tidak ada di sini," sambung Yukimura, "kabarnya... ia tengah sakit,"  
"Begitu..." ujar Yanagi menggut-manggut.  
"Ne, Yagyuu-kun?"  
"Ya?" Ia menoleh pada murid kelas 2-1 itu.  
"Karena kebetulan masing-masing pasangan kau dengan Marui-kun sedang absen, bagaimana jika kalian berlatih berdua?" usulnya.

"_He? dengan si rambut merah itu?_"

"Baiklah," Yagyuu meng-iya-kan. Apa dayanya sehingga menolak usulan kapten klub ini?

* * *

"2-4, Game, _Yagyuu Hiroshi_,"

Seperti biasa, Yagyuu sedang bersemangat siang ini. Terlebih ia bukanlah Niou -si penipu handal diatas lapangan. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan...

"_Serve, Marui Bunta_,"

Dilihatnya Bunta mengacungkan bola-nya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Yagyuu.  
Namun entah mengapa, saat itu konsentrasi Yagyuu menjadi buyar. Mungkin betapa panasnya hari ini. Yang dipikirannya adalah, 'bagaimana menghilangkan perasaan lelah ini?'

**-BLETAKK!**

Tanpa disadari oleh pamuda itu, bola tennis-nya sudah melambung dan tepat mencium pelipis kiri-nya. Sukses, mengalirlah warna semerah rambut lawannya dan berseluncur hingga ke pipi Yagyuu.

"Ya tuhan! Yagyuu-kun!" Bunta langsung melompati net, dan berlari ke arah Yagyuu yang jatuh terduduk, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, yang langsung berlutut dihadapan Yagyuu.  
"Tidak apa, aku.. baik-baik saja," Yagyuu mencoba menyeka darah yang membuat pipi-nya geli itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya.  
"Kyaa! Jangan!" Ia langsung menepis tangan Yagyuu itu, "jangan diusap dengan tangan! Bisa infeksi!" omelnya, "Buchou! Kami izin ke UKS!" ujarnya yang langsung menyeret Yagyuu tanpa persetujuan.

* * *

**「どうしたの？元気ないね」覗いた 心配顔**  
[_"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kau bertanya dengan wajah yang khawatir..._]

"Tolong tahan, walau sakit," intruksi-nya sesampainya mereka di dalam ruangan UKS, dan kini ia tengah bersiap membuat Yagyuu meringis dengan kapas yang sudah dilumuri alkohol.  
Yagyuu diam saja menuruti perintahnya.

"Jika tanganmu sedang kotor, tutuplah dengan kain, atau kapas yang bersih. Jika kau lakukan seperti tadi, itu sangat berbahaya tahu. Dapat memasukkan kuman dalam pembukaan luka-mu," ceramahnya sembari sibuk membersihkan luka Yagyuu.

"Nah! Selesai..." Ia menempelkan plester sebagai penutup 'upacara ribet pembersihan luka', "Ne, Yagyuu-kun... maaf ya..."  
"Untuk apa?" Yagyuu langsung menoleh padanya.  
"Untuk memukulmu dengan bola..."  
Yagyuu menghela nafas sejenak, "itu... sungguh bukan kesalahanmu. Aku saja yang sedang lengah,"  
"Tapi... itu sama saja artinya dengan menyerang lawan tanpa pertahanan,"  
Tanpa sadarolehnya, Yagyuu tertawa kecil, "sudah. Tidak apa. Tidak terlalu sakit ini,"  
"Cepatlah sembuh..." Ia menempelkan ujung jemarinya di balutan plester luka Yagyuu, dan menyapunya lembut.

Megane-kun ini terpaku dengan adegan yang menyibakkan sedikit poni-nya itu dari hadapan matanya.

"Ah! Maaf! Itu... itu sudah kebiasaanku! Sekali lagi, maaf!" Bunta nampak begitu panik saat Yagyuu menatap matanya dalam.  
"Terima kasih ya..."

Sejak saat itu, ada hal yang Yagyuu sadari; ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya...

_**-Rikkai, Tahun Ke-3, Musim Panas-**_

Tidak terasa, sudah mencapai tahun ke-tiga.  
Tidak ada perubahan berarti dalam tubuh Reguler kecuali penambahan satu anggota baru -Kirihara Akaya, tahun ke-2.  
Dan Yagyuu ini masih saja dipasangkan dengan Niou. Bahkan saat Tim Rikkai beranjak menuju kejuaraan Kantou.

Dua minggu menjelang liburan, para Reguler di'_gembleng'_ habis-habisan oleh sang Fukubucho yang menggantikan Bucho -Yukimura, yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit akhir musim semi lalu. Dan sayangnya, mereka mulai menghadapi pertandingan Kantou.

"Semuanya! Lari keliling lapangan, 100 kali!" tanpa ampun Sanada meng-kalilipat-kan menu latihan biasa.

Dengan cuaca seperti ini, kecil kemungkinan tubuh manusia normal mampu ber-_sinkronisasi_ dengan udara yang diramalkan mencapai 40 derajat biasa Yagyuu berlari dengan ritme '_alon-alon asal kelakon_'. Tidak peduli Sanada memelototinya dengan gemeletuk giginya. Bagi Yagyuu, _easy going_ aja lah~

Sembari berlari, Yagyuu mengitarkan pandangannya, dan tampaklah Niou yang sedang berlari santai. Bukan Niou yang diperhatikannya. Tapi seseorang yang juga berlari disampingnya, dan menemani Niou bercengkrama dalam setiap langkah yang mereka ambil; Bunta.

Yagyuu hanya memiringkan alisnya sedikit.  
Tak heran ia dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Itu terjadi pada akhir-akhir musim ini.  
Tetapi hal yang ganjil selalu saja memperkuat prasangka itu; ada _something special_ diantara mereka.

**眩しい その横顔 全然 届かないよ**  
[_Begitu mempesonanya dirimu, yang pastinya takkan bisa kuraih..._]

"_Angin... berhembuslah..._"

* * *

Upacara pemanasan usai. Yagyuu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tembok yang berada di dekat _court_. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena dipaksakan berlari cepat; Sanada sudah gerah dengan cuaca ini, dan para reguler yang santai dalam berlari.

"Yagyuu-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang menutupi jalan masuk cahaya matahari ke arah mata-nya yang terlapisi kaca itu.  
"Ah... Marui-kun. Aku... tidak apa," jawabnya sembari menegakkan posisi tubuh yang disandarkan pada dinding lapangan.  
"Wajahmu nampak pucat loh," ujar Marui khawatir, sembari bangkit dan mempersilahkan matahari kembali mewarnai wajah Yagyuu.  
"Sungguh? Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujarnya menenangkan Bunta, sembari bangkit dari sandaran -wakil kapten itu sudah mempelototi mereka lagi sejak 3 menit yang lalu -tanda latihan akan dimulai.

"_Saa..._ bagaimana jika kau mengompres dahi-mu terlebih dahulu agar tidak pucat?" usul Bunta yang langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya tanpa se-izin Yagyuu. Dirasakannya temperatur hangat beradu dengan kulit tangannya.  
Yagyuu langsung dapat merasakan debaran jantung-nya yang tak beraturan saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Tuh kan! Wajahmu langsung memerah! Kau pasti demam!" pekik Marui.  
"Etto, itu..."  
"_Fukubuchou_~! Kami izin ke UKS!"

Seperti kejadian bulan September lalu -saat diri Bunta menyeretnya ke UKS.

* * *

Mungkin karena menjelang musim liburan. UKS dan sekitarnya pun menjadi sangat sepi. Kelas pun mulai banyak diisi bangku-bangku yang kosong.

"Ini," bunta menempelkan sekantung bongkahan es batu yang khusus di sediakan di ruang UKS, pada dahi Yagyuu.  
"Terima kasih, Marui-kun," Yagyuu hanya bisa menggenggam kompresan tersebut.

Yagyuu terduduk disamping ranjang ber-sprei putih -ikon mutlak sebuah ruang kesehatan.  
Saat itu, serasa angin menggodanya untuk terus memperhatikan gerakan yang dibuat bocah berambut merah itu.

"Ne, Marui-kun..."  
"Hm?" Bunta berdeham sambil sibuk mengorek-ngorek kotak P3K yang ada di pangkuannya -untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Yagyuu.  
"Apa kau... punya perasaan suka terhadap Niou-kun?" tanya Yagyuu 'to-the-point'

-BRAKK!

Bunta langsung menjatuhkan kotak P3K yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Me... mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" dapat dilihat oleh Yagyuu, pipi Bunta yang diwarnai warna maple gugur; merah.  
"Jadi benar, kau punya perasaan suka padanya?" tanya Yagyuu memastikan.  
Bunta merunduk -mengambil kotak tersebut, lalu berdeham, "sepertinya..." Bunta memunguti isi kotak P3K yang berhamburan keluar tempatnya, "tapi nampaknya... Niou-kun tidak menyukaiku..."

**まだ何もできない 僕なんです**  
[_Dan aku yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa..._]

"Kau mau mengukur suhu?" tawar Bunta sambil mengacungkan sebuah termometer.  
"Tidak usah," tolak Yagyuu.  
"Tapi..."  
"Baiklah..."

Yagyuu mengalah sebelum ia -Bunta, merajuk lebih jauh.  
Dimasukkannya ujung termometer itu diantara dua belah bibir yang dibuka oleh Yagyuu sedikit.  
Entah kekuatan darimana yang mendorong Yagyuu untuk menahan tangan Bunta, dan menjilatnya.

"He? Yagyuu-kun?" Bunta nampak terkejut.

**後戻りできない 恋なんです**  
[_Ini adalah cinta yang tak tertahan..._]

Ia terus menjilatinya. Bak kucing yang tengah bergumul dengan tangan tuannya.  
Dapat dirasakan olehnya, tarikan tangan Bunta yang menolak perbuatannya ini. Maka itu, ditariknya tangan Bunta, dan disusuri lengannya, masih dengan lidah.  
Sampailah Yagyuu dibahunya, yang tanpa ampun langsung merayap mendekati leher dan tengkuknya.

Marui masih dengan aksinya menolak, dan memberontak. Begitu pemuda berkacamata itu mulai menggigit-gigit tengkuknya, Bunta sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Yagyuu. Namun tetap tak bisa.

"Ngh.. Yagyuu-kun..."

Mata Bunta membesar. Ia tak menyangka perlakuan paksa Yagyuu ini akan melahirkan desahan dari bibirnya.

_"Ada apa ini? Mengapa..."_

Yagyuu tidak menghiraukannya. Terus dibasahi olehnya permukaan kulit Bunta itu sampai pada wilayah yang mereka sebut bibir.  
Dikulumnya, dan dijilat habis.  
Lidah Yagyuu terus merangsek ke dalam rongga mulut Bunta, dan mempermainkan lidah cowok berambut merah itu. Saling mengusap, dan bertukar lendir.

(**author**: Sayah kumat kalo lagi nulis beginian... Jackaaall~! Baskooomm~~! o(=.,=)o )

"Yagyuu!" Bunta mendorong Yagyuu (lagi) dengan segenap kekuatannya. Ia membutuhkan banyak udara dari ciumannya tadi itu.  
Yagyuu menunduk -diam. Namun ia menatap kembali Bunta, dan kembali mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, dan menindihnya. Entah kegilaan apa yang menguasai otaknya, ditarik oleh Yagyuu tali sepatu yang panjangnya tak seberapa itu, dan diikatkan pada kedua pergelangan tangan Bunta yang disatukan.

"Yagyuu-kun!" namun Bunta tetap berontak.  
"Diamlah..." bisiknya.  
"Nghh... hhh... lepasskaann~!" Bunta makin panik saat ia merasakan tangan dingin Yagyuu setelah memegang kompresan es itu, menempel dengan kulitnya yang berada dibawah kaos seragam Rikkai itu.

"Haahh... Ngnhhh..." Bunta ingin berteriak, namun Yagyuu kembali meredam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman basah.

Tibalah jemari Yagyuu pada sebuah tonjolan yang sudah menegang hebat. Dipilinnya salah satu tonjolan tersebut, dan ditekan. Terus berulang-ulang sembari terus membekap Bunta dengan bibirnya.  
Sekian menit berlalu, Yagyuu pun melepas ciumannya.

Ditatapnya lekat Bunta yang sudah 'berantakkan' dengan helaian rambut yang mewarnai bantal UKS tersebut.  
Ditempelkannya dahi Yagyuu pada bahu Bunta yang sudah melamah dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.  
Diraihnya ujung kaos seragam yang sama dengannya itu, dan diangkat hingga sebatas dada.  
Diciumi oleh Yagyuu kulit putih nan sensitif itu dengan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan. Disekujur dan setiap sisi dari inci tubuh Bunta, diklaimnya sebagai miliknya.

Puas dengan bagian atas tubuhnya, tangan kanan Yagyuu mulai merambah kepada bagian anggota gerak bawah. Diangkatnya salah satu kaki Bunta, dan ditekuknya hingga bertumpu pada kasur, dan menempel dengan perutnya. Dengan satu tangannya yang lain, diselipkannya tangan itu diantara selangkangan Bunta.

"Mmmhhh..." Bunta hanya mampu mendesah. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Terlebih tangannya sakit saat ia semakin berontak untuk lepas -tali itu menggesek permukaan kulitnya hingga memerah, dan nyaris terkelupas.

Yagyuu masih mampu menarik celana Bunta hanya dengan satu tangan. Jadilah 3/4 bagian Bunta polos tanpa perlindungan. Yagyuu sedikit merunduk untuk mencapai bagian terintim dari Bunta, dan kembali memanjakan pasangannya itu dengan lidahnya. Diseretnya dari pangkal menuju titik tengah yang sudah menegang itu.

(**author**: gue mau pingsan... Jackal, dikau mau tidak, lanjutin ceritanya? *_dibogem_*)

Dikulumnya habis dengan gerakan maju-mundur.

"Ngghh... Yagyuu~" Bunta sudah pasrah.

Mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir pasangannya, Yagyuu bangkit dan menghampiri wajah Bunta. Diciumnya kening Bunta yang sudah berbulir keringat. Diciumnya kembali Bunta dengan tujuan untuk me-rileks-kan Bunta, saat jemarinya mulai menyusupi lubang duburnya.

(**author**: Mas Honda~~ Gak kuaaatt~!)

Bunta menggeliat hebat saat salah satu jari laki-laki itu berada dalam dirinya, dan mulai bergerak zig-zag.  
Kedua tangannya erat mencengkram T-shirt Yagyuu, dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit.  
Yagyuu terus menenangkan Bunta dengan ciumannya, sementara ia terus menambah digit jarinya dalam mengoyak habis mencari titik yang dapat membuat Bunta berteriak.

"Ukh... Ahh~!" Bunta mendesah kencang. Sepertinya, Yagyuu sudah menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. T-shirt Yagyuu semakin ditarik dan kusut.  
Dan Yagyuu pun melepas ciuman mereka.

Puas dengan desahan yang barusan, Yagyuu mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam tubuh Bunta. Ia berhasil membuat Bunta kehabisan tenaga. Kini saat yang baik untuk masuk pada acara utama.

**この片思いを 気づいてほしい**  
[_Aku ingin kau mengetahui cinta yang tak terbalas ini..._]

Bunta masih tidak dapat melihat jelas. Matanya masih dipenuhi bintik airmata yang memburamkan pandangannya. Saat dirinya belum mendapatkan fokus itu, telapak tangan Yagyuu malah menutupinya, dan kembali membuat pandangan Bunta menjadi gelap.

Bunta berdebar. Menanti apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Bunta tak merasakan apa-apa selain perasaan dingin di tubuhnya yang tak berkain itu -angin bulan Agustus mulai menyapanya dan meniup syaraf-syaraf perasanya. mengigil.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Yagyuu sudah terlanjur menghujamnya ke dalam tubuh Bunta.

"AKH!"

Bunta meringis hebat. Airmatanya mengalir, karena benda itu membelah dua dirinya dari dalam tanpa aba-aba apapun, dan secepat alunan angin. Perih. Sangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya.  
Tidak ada kenikmatan atau pun sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya mendesah lagi.

Yagyuu. Tanpa membiarkan Bunta terbiasa dengan kehadiran dirinya, Ia langsung menghujamnya keras-keras. Seakan tak mau kalah dengan sang waktu yang berlalu diantara mereka.

"Itttaaiii~! Yagyuu-kun, Itai!" teriak Bunta yang pastinya, takkan pernah mencapai gendang telinga Yagyuu -alias tidak didengar.

Panas dan perih kini mulai mendominasi liang Bunta. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, Bunta terus memohon untuk berhenti, dan berontak dari ikatan tali yang mengelilingi urat nadinya.

Tak tahan dengan perlakuan ini, Bunta memaksakan diri untuk lepas. Tak peduli seberapa sakit yang dirasakan oleh pergelangannya itu, Bunta terus mencoba lepas dari pilinan kain yang membelenggu.

Yagyuu memejamkan matanya, dan menempelkan pelipisnya pada dada Bunta yang hangat. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat perlakuannya yang diberikan pada Bunta.  
Sampai akhirnya, gerakan menghujamnya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada cairan hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Yagyuu bangkit untuk melihat. Namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah carian putih atau semacamnya. Namun ini sewarna rambut Bunta; Merah. Itu darah. Darah dari hal yang dipaksakannya.

Yagyuu benar-benar berhenti, saat ia rasakan tangannya menjadi basah; dengan airmata Bunta. Ia pun menyelesaikannya tanpa ada klimaks diantara keduanya.

Dibukanya perlahan, telapak tangan yang melindungi kedua alat penglihatan Bunta. Dilihatnya wajah Bunta sudah basah dengan airmata di sana-sini bagiannya. Nampak sakit bagi Yagyuu. Dilepaskannya perlahan tali sepatu yang sudah sukses mengukir semburat merah di pergelangan tangan Bunta.

Yagyuu menghela nafas. Salah. Seratus persen perasaanitu ada dalam hatinya. Nuraninya.

**告白なんかしたら, 笑顔さえ見れなくなるから**  
[_Jika aku mengungkapkannya... Aku takkan bisa melihat senyummu lagi..._]

Bunta masih dengan kesibukannya mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, dan mengatur nafasnya serta laju airmata yang sudah terlanjut mewarnai wajahnya dan telapak tangan Yagyuu.

Yagyuu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Bunta, dengan harapan mendapat apa yang ia harapkan.

**-PLAAKK!**

Inilah yang ia harapkan sebagai balasan dari Bunta; tamparan.

"Hanya sekali?" pinta Yagyuu lirih.

Bunta masih terengah-engah. Dihatinya tercampur berbagai macam perasaan.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Bunta tak lagi menggunakan tangannya. Perasaanya tumpah bersama airmatanya lagi.

**この片思いに 終わりがあるのなら それでもいい**  
[_Jika ada cara untuk menghentikan cinta yang tak terbalas ini... Katakan padaku..._]

Yagyuu membiarkan dirinya dicaci-maki habis-habisan.

"KAU TAHU? Perasaanku lebih sakit dari pada tubuhku!" Bunta mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. "AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak Bunta.

Saat itu juga Yagyuu mendekap Bunta.

"APA-APAAN KAU? Lepaskan!" Bunta berontak.  
"Kau menangis. Tumpahkanlah semua. Caci-lah aku tepat di telinga. Tapi ada satu hal yang patut kau ketahui..." Yagyuu berbisik lembut di telinga yang tertutupi rambut merah itu, "...setiap orang yang menangis, butuh pelukan..."

**この片思いに 終わりがないのなら,それでもいい**  
[_Jika tidak ada cara untuk mengakhiri perasaan yang tak terbalas ini, itu tidak apa-apa..._]

Laksana sebuah mantra yang sangat kuat. Bunta sekejap itu terdiam. Walau isak masih mewarnai nafasnya.

"Aku takkan pernah memintamu memaafkanku. karena aku tak termaafkan..." bisik Yagyuu lagi.  
Bunta diam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.  
"... tapi biarkan untuk sesaat, kita seperti ini..."

**この片思いを 守ってほしい**  
[_Aku ingin melindungi perasaan ini..._]

* * *

**Aiko no Gaje-Gaje**:

Minna! Tadaimaa! Setelah seminggu tak ada ide untuk nulis apa, kini lahirlah Fic nista ini! *digetok palu Konomi-sensei*

Heheh... meriang nih~ *orang yang bangga dengan penyakitnya*

Curhat dikit ya~? Boleh ya?

Jujur, keadaan saya gak fit banget saat mengetik cerita ini. Tau kan, kalau jepang kalah atas Paraguay? *ngulek-ulek paraguay* Nah, entah kenapa, 2 malam berturut-turut saya masih nangis. Oh inikah cinta antara saya dengan sang striker blonde -Honda Keisuke? Mas... maaf sekali... kita harus pisah.

Nah, pas banget tuh! Kalah pas saya meriang! makin merianglah daku ini... *selimutan*

Tapi, yang namanya kerjaan ya kerjaan. Perceraian maupun Kantong kering juga suhu tinggi seiring tensi darah, Request harus jalan! Yosh!

Ada yang mau request lagi? Tolong ya, formatnya. Coz, terbukti, dengan format yang dibuat, saya lebih gampang bikin cerita. Ne?

Buat Kiri-senpai~ Gimana? bagus? Buat semua, review donk~ *ditimpuk*

Kayaknya bakal hiatus dulu untuk menyembuhkan luka hati ini... Hiks..

Jaa ne, minna-san... Gomennasai~

**-Aiko-**


End file.
